Talk:Silei
I just want to say great job so far in putting together this page! The only thing I noticed was that Silei has two suns, but other than that it's great! By the way, we have a picture of Silei here at File:Silei.jpg in case you want to use it at any point. --Nf2752 (talk) 12:52, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : OK, I hadn't noticed the double-sun reference in Catastrophe of the Star so thanks for pointing it out. I've done a little google research into ecliping binary star systems - I think the best step would be to produce a diagram of the system orbits and take it from there. I'm going along the lines that the Silei System is the 'largest and most populous' system in the ICS region - could you suggest what the second largest system might be for comparison? I made sure the population of Silei was greater than that of Crelina but I guess I'll have to add in quite a few more inhabited planets to bump up the total population. That said, 950 billion on Silei alone seems like a lot - do you think there is scope to perhaps change this so the Silei system isn't the largest? It would be useful to have a page somewhere which lists 'Galactic Records' if you will; the largest System, the largest planet, the most populous species etc etc just for reference. : Will definately look into getting that picture on the page! --Mellbergg (talk) 16:10, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: The two star thing isn't really a big deal when all is said and done anyway. It depends on what you mean by largest system though, if you mean the most people, then yes it is the largest, but if you mean the most planets or orbits then I think it is a little smaller than some. The reason Silei has such a large population is that most of the planet is covered in cityscape with hundreds and hundreds of levels, so the planet can hold a lot of people. I'd like to have a list like that, but it'll take a lot of time. The answer to most populous by the way is the Iorou. Hope this helps!--Nf2752 (talk) 16:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) The Alusio System is the largest system in the ICS, isn't it? 77topaz (talk) 20:53, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : I'm a bit confused here as there seems to be a bit of a muddle between the areas - Silei seems to fall under the Galactic Center Sector whereas the rest of the core worlds seem to fall into a category called Core Worlds. Looking at the information available, I'd agree that the Alusio System is going to be much larger than the Silei System. Can anyone offer any clarification on how this is meant to be with regards the separation of Galactic Center Sector/ Core Worlds etc? --Mellbergg (talk) 17:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Galactic Center Sector is just one of the sectors of the Core Worlds. 77topaz (talk) 03:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC)